Get a Life
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Edward is not allowed to see Bella anymore. When he doesn't listen he gets arrested. What does Bella do? What do the Cullens do?
1. the order

BPOV

Edward and I were watching Romeo and Juliet when Charlie walked in.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells I need to talk to you and Edward."He sat down on the couch without even taking off his gun. This was going to be bad, "Bella I've noticed you and Edward have been spending a lot of time together. I don't think it's healthy for you to be spending so much time with one person."

"Dad listen if you want I'll spend more time with other friends."

"It's too late for that Bella. I'm not going to have you ignoring everyone."

"I'm not ignoring them. They just never have the time to hang out."I was yelling now, "Were seniors in high school. It's almost the end of the school year. We have to study for finals. Edward is helping me but everyone else has to study alone."

"Ever since you met him you've been ignoring your friends."

"Charlie stop I don't want to hear it. You're not exactly home enough to know me. You go fishing every weekend and you work late every day. I could go jump off a bridge and you wouldn't know it."

"Don't change the subject and don't call me Charlie young lady. I don't think you two watching a love story from the 1800's while making out on the couch is studying. "

"Like I said you don't know a thing about me you don't even know what we studied this year and I will do whatever I want. I don't care if it upsets you."I got up off the couch and started storming towards the door. Just as I was about to storm outside Charlie grabbed my arm, "Let go of you stupid son of a bitch."

EPOV

The argument between Bella and Charlie was getting pretty heated. Then out of nowhere Bella flew up off the couch and as she stormed towards the door Charlie grabbed her. That was it nobody was going to harm Bella while I was in the room. I flew off the couch faster than I probably should have.

"Get your hands off her now Charlie."

Charlie let go immediately and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Stay away from her or I'll have you arrested. Here's the restraining order."


	2. chase

**Part of this chapter was going to be in Edward's point of view but I'm doing Charlie's because somebody requested it. **

Charlie's POV

I felt extremely bad for telling her like I did but she left me no choice. I noticed she was crying. Her tears were like diamonds on the floor.

"Why?"She sobbed.

"I did it because I love you. He is dangerous Bella. You got hurt multiple times because of him. I'm just-"

"Stop."She cut me off, "I'm alive because of him. If it weren't for him I'd be lying in Forks Cemetery. You know that."

"All he did was fix his mistakes."

"What about the accident with Tyler that was his fault? I guess Port Angeles was his fault too. So were the multiple motorcycle accidents while he was hundreds of miles away. I didn't know he hated me so much Charlie. Trust me if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead. He loves me."

"What are you talking about? What happened in Port Angeles? What about motorcycle accidents?"

"I was nearly raped and murdered in Port Angeles. Edward saved me. While he was in LA I started hanging out with Jacob. We got a couple of motorcycles. While Jacob was teaching me to ride I had quite a few spills."

Wow I never knew so much. It was so hard to hear and see my daughter in pain.

"Say goodbye I want him out of my house in five minutes."

BPOV

Five minutes how was I going to say goodbye in five minutes. I wasn't.

"Goodbye dad."I stormed out of the house with Edward not far behind, "I can legally get my own house Edward but money is a problem. Then there's how am I going to juggle a house and school. I'd had to drop out a month before I finish but I might have to."

"Stop it Bella. You can come live with my family. Then in September we can get married and get a house of our own. Money won't stop us then. My family is loaded."

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID it was Alice.

"Hello"

"Bella what happened? I just had a vision of Edward in jail."

"Doesn't surprise me. My dad just put out a restraining order against your entire family. But that's not going to stop me from seeing you."

"Oh my god. Get over here now. This is absolutely horrible. Why did he do it?"

"He's trying to protect me but I don't need protection."Just then a police car started following my truck and I stepped on the gas, "Alice I got to go."

I hung up the phone and focused on the road. By now I was going sixty and my truck wasn't happy. Just then another police car pulled in front of me and I swerved so I wouldn't hit it. Instead I hit a tree. My leg hurt really bad but I still jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the trees. I could hear Edward behind me. When he saw me limping he picked me up and started running full speed towards his house. Carslie was waiting when we ran up.

"I have to get a look at her she could be seriously hurt."

Edward took me in and set me down on the couch. I winced when my leg got shifted.

Just then 13 cops burst through the door guns drawn. They pointed them at us and surrounded us. This was going to end bad I knew it.


	3. The arrest

BPOV

I tried to get up off the couch but Carslie held me down. I knew he had a good reason for it so I tried to reason with the cops from where I sat.

"Charlie please put the gun down. Why are you aiming a gun at your own daughter?"

"Bella I'm going to get you home safe. Just please tell the Cullen's to surrender and we won't kill them."

"Charlie I am safe. Please don't hurt them."

"Bella they kidnapped you. How can you say that you're safe?"

"Charlie they are my friends Carslie just doesn't want me off the couch because I might have gotten hurt in the crash. Now please put the gun down."

Slowly Charlie lowered his gun and most of the others did too. Carslie then walked over to me and started looking at my head.

"It's just my leg Carslie. I didn't hit my head."

Carslie looked at Edward and Edward nodded. Carslie then took a look at my leg. Just then I noticed a cop sneaking up on Edward.

"Edward turn around!"

He turned around just in time. The cop didn't stop though. He tackled Edward but after he did he just rolled over and moaned. I looked franticly at Edward.

"He just got the breath knocked out of him don't worry."He stood up then reached down and helped the officer up, "You should be more careful about who you tackle."

Just then Carslie started wrapping my leg. I winced when he pulled but it only took a half an hour.

"It's just a broken ankle not too bad. But you should use crutches. As for you Charlie can you please leave your making me very uncomfortable?"

"Just let my daughter go and let me arrest your son for kidnapping and not following a restraining order."

Carslie stood up and went to stand next to Edward. I stood up also and grabbed the crutches Alice had pulled out of the closet for me. I went and stood next to Edward too. The rest of his family soon followed.

"Back off Charlie. Edward loves me. If you can't deal with that then let Carslie adopt me. I could legally move out you know. So make your choice Edward in jail or me in your house you can't have both."

Charlie stuttered for a minute then stepped forward and pulled out his handcuffs. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I will spend my collage money on the best lawyer and I will begin packing my stuff. I will be gone in a week."

I could feel their eyes on me as I limped toward the door. When I got outside I took a deep breath. I needed to clear my head. I limped down the path towards the road. Eventually a car pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Bella get in the car."Alice requested. She stopped the car and I got in.

"Thanks Alice I was getting sore."

"No problem. Just don't try taking crutches down a 6 mile stretch of woods again. Please."

"I promise. Can you take me back to Charlie's house so I can pick up a few things? "

"Sure and don't worry about Edward. Carslie has a lot of friends who have connections."

* * *

Alice pulled up to the house and I walked in. I was shocked at the sight. Chairs were overturned and glass was broken. Five dead cops lay on the floor.

"Oh my god! Alice get in here"

Alice gasped when she walked in.

"Alice what happened?"

"I don't know. When I left Edward was in handcuffs and everything was as it should be."Suddenly I heard a piercing scream and ran towards it.

**Alright here is the chapter you wanted. You guys will want to kill me when I post the next chapter with a huge cliffhanger. But I won't update for a week. **


	4. revealed

BPOV

When I reached the top of the steps I was shocked. Edward was lying on the ground gasping in pain. Charlie was standing over him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Charlie stop"

He turned around and put on an innocent expression.

"He attacked me Bella. I had to do something."

"When Alice left he was in handcuffs not resisting. How could he attack you? I'm sure he didn't put the 9mm bullets, which is standard police issue, in the cops downstairs."I ran to Edward and knelt down the best I could, "What did he do to you?"

"The horrible thoughts."

"You see I figured out that your friend can read thoughts. So I came up with some very disturbing thoughts."

"That is crossing the lines."

I beat my dad with a crutch till he fell to the ground. I then continued beating him. Finally when he was black and blue I stopped and turned back to Edward. He was leaning up against a wall.

"Where's the rest of your family? Alice is looking on the first floor."

"I don't know. They were taken away by the other cops."

Just then there was a crash on the first floor. Suddenly I was surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Edward are you ok?"Esme questioned.

"I'm fine." Edward replied as he stood up, "You guys ok."

"Yeah we kicked pretty po-po ass. It was you we were worried about, we heard you screaming 2 miles away. What did Charlie do to you?"Emmett said.

"Just some hideous pictures. Nothing I can't handle."

Just then Carslie looked at Charlie. He then attended to his many wounds.

"Bella more cops are on the way. You have to let me take the fall for Charlie."Edward suggested.

"No!"I protested.

"Listen I'm already in a lot of trouble. There is no point you going to jail."Edward replied.

Then there was a huge crash and a chorus of "clear". Then there was a stampede up the stairs, "Put your hands up!" the cops shouted.

I tried but was unable so I just balanced on my crutches. The officers stepped forward and questioned us. He then put handcuffs on Edward and led him away. Carslie had to hold me back so I didn't go after him.

oOoOo

I walked into the jail with a heavy heart. I was going to see Edward. It was a week after he had been arrested and I was now only using one crutch for support. I could walk without help for brief periods of time but it was painful. My dad was still in the hospital getting reconstructive surgery. Edward's trial was in a week. As I approached his cell I felt suddenly lifted. I put on a fake smile and said hello.

"So how are they treating you sweetie?"

"Fine Bella. How is my family treating you?"

"Fine. So how do you get out of meal time?"

"Flush the food."

"Creative."

Just then a cop approached and I turned around. He unlocked the cell. Edward walked out and wrapped me in a hug. The cop pulled out his gun and screamed "Escapee!"

He pointed the gun at Edward and fired. I stepped in front of him just in time. As I fell to the ground I saw another cop enter. Edward charged toward the one who shot me and started sucking his blood. He then locked the door so no one could enter.

Edward then walked over to me and whispered, "I'm sorry my love." He then sunk his teeth deep into my neck. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins. As I slipped into blackness I realized with horror that Edward just showed his true nature with a witness. His secret was revealed. The darkness engulfed me and I could think no more.

**Alright I can't update anymore for a while. At least a week. If you're super lucky maybe sooner. **


	5. new life

EPOV

I paced across the room again. Why wasn't she waking up? What was wrong? Was I too late? Something had to be wrong she should be awake by now.

"Carslie!"He was in the room in an instant.

"What do you need Edward?"

"What's wrong with Bella? It's been 3 days 23 hours and 5 minutes."

"Edward these things take time. Give it a little bit longer."

Just then her heart beat speed up. My entire family was in the room in a second. Her heart beat speed up until it couldn't speed up and more. Then it stopped.

BPOV

I don't know how long I was in hell burning away. But suddenly I could think. Then I regained my hearing. I heard my heart speed up and I knew this was the end. Suddenly there was no sound at all and I opened my eyes. I could see every dust molecule and grain of wood. I could smell every tree. I could hear all the birds outside making a nest. I decided to sit up and without even knowing what I did I was sitting up. I stood up and looked around me. I gasped when I saw Edward. His family instinctively took a step back and Emmitt and Jasper dropped into defensive crouches.

"Edward your eyes. What happened?" I took a careful step forward.

Edward stepped forward and embraced me in a hug. He explained how he had lost control when I got shot and killed him. He said that he couldn't let a witness live so after I was taken care of he had killed him too. He also told me how he had pulled the bars off his cell window and escaped that way. I looked into his ruby eyes again. I couldn't resist anymore and I kissed him. I heard some chuckles behind me but I didn't care. Suddenly Edward pushed from away from me. I realized that the room was now empty except for us. He pulled me to the window and jumped out. He obviously expected me to do the same so I closed my eyes and jumped. I landed on my feet and followed Edward through the forest. Suddenly a new smell filled the air. It was sweet like flowers but there was a bitter edge to it. I followed it. Then I saw what the smell was. It was a huge black bear. I lunged for it without thinking. As soon as I was on its back I sunk my teeth deep in its neck. It tried resisting but I clung on tight. Eventually it fell over dead and I finished draining it. I got off its back as soon as I was done and looked down. I was ashamed. I just took an innocent life. I dug a hole 13 feet deep and set the bear in it. I wouldn't have to look at it anymore. Edward came trotting up to me.

"Nice size bear you got. I'm surprised you could take it down. It took me forever to master the skill of hunting. But you shouldn't feel ashamed. The bear was sick. It was suffering. You put it out of its misery."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes told me he was telling the truth. He took my hand and we walked back to the house. As we approached the house I saw a cop car and smelled the perfect scent. It was floral and sweet at the same time. I saw Charlie walk out of the house. He had a sad look on his face. I looked at Edward.

"You're a missing person Bella. Your dad thinks I had something to do with it. He came here looking for us but since he didn't find us he couldn't arrest my family." Edward whispered in a voice too low for Charlie to hear.

As soon as Charlie left we walked in the house. Emmitt walked up to me.

"Me and you wrestling outside now."Emmitt challenged.

"Ok. But can I ask why."

"You took down a bear bigger than I've ever gotten. It's not fair."

"Whatever"

We walked outside and Emmitt tried tackling me. I quickly moved sideways and he smashed into a tree. He tried again but expected me to move sideways again. I didn't and he smashed into another tree. This was quite amusing. I decided to make it more interesting. When Emmitt charged again I met him halfway and slammed him into the ground. I quickly pinned him and bent towards his neck. I whispered in his ear.

"I win."

I jumped off him and jogged over to Edward.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were when you leaned towards his neck? We thought you were going to kill him."

"I would never."

Suddenly the mood changed. I could tell it was no longer playful.

"Edward what's going on?"

"Bella we need people to think your dead."

"No you don't. I can write a letter to my dad telling him to back off."

"It might work but if it doesn't well have to have people think your dead."

I followed Edward in the house and sat down and wrote the letter.

_Dear dad,_

_I love you. I always have. I am going_

_to start living my own life now. I am _

_moving away. I am old enough to do so._

_You are no longer my legal guardian. I _

_am my own guardian. I will not give you _

_my address because you will just harass me._

_I will send you another letter with a P.O. box_

_address. I love you with all my heart. _

_Love always, _

_Bella_

As soon as I was done with the letter I folded it up and put it in an envelope. I handed it to Edward and he took it to the post office. I was on my own now.


	6. happily ever after

BPOV

I walked into the house with a heavy heart. The Cullen's and I had moved away from Forks 2 days earlier and I missed my dad. He had called and said that he was sorry for all the trouble he caused and hoped I was happy. He removed the restraining order so Edward and I could live together freely. I put down the last box and looked around. Emmitt and Jasper were arranging the furniture. Carslie was at work. I would have to contact workaholics anonymous for him. Esme and Alice were giving orders. Rosalie was outside with the cars. Edwards Volvo had broken down on the way. Edward got pissed. Rosalie was supposed to keep the cars running perfectly. Edward took my hand. He walked me outside. I never realized how beautiful North Dakota was. We walked to a beautiful frozen lake. I was awed at the sight. I looked at Edward he was smiling. He reached his hand into his pocket. He got down on one knee. I knew what was coming.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you from day one. You are my other half. You make my life complete. I will not be able to live another day without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I leaped into Edwards arms and we kissed lovingly. Now I knew why Alice had been so happy.

I took a deep breath. All I had to do was walked down the aisle. Our theme for the wedding was red. Yes red of all colors. Alice's maid of honor dress was red strapless and had a small train. The bride maids dressed were red with spaghetti straps and hung ankle length. Red rose peddles were everywhere. My dress was Alice's doing. It was strapless. It puffed out at my waist like a princess's gown and had a 5 foot trail. The guys all wore red flowers. The music started playing and Charlie took my arm. I soon saw Edward. He looked so different in a tux. When we got to the end of the aisle Charlie kissed me and went to his seat. Edward took my arm. Ever since Edward proposed 13 weeks earlier time had flown by. We exchanged our vows and then I kissed him. The ceremony flowed smoothly into the reception and everything went perfectly. Before long we were in my new Pagani. Now Edward and I would be happy forever.

**Alright that's it for this story. Sorry about the rushed wedding but the only wedding I've ever been to was a cheapy so I have no clue how a really good one goes. I will be starting a new story ASAP. **


End file.
